


[授权翻译] 保护制度 Protectorate  by  shadowolfhunter

by Cryastal6918



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryastal6918/pseuds/Cryastal6918
Summary: 有时候Nick会怀疑究竟谁在保护谁





	[授权翻译] 保护制度 Protectorate  by  shadowolfhunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Protectorate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271652) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter). 



> 本人的英语非常烂，但是为了对NR的爱~~大家凑合看吧。  
> 作者的文写得很有爱，有奇怪的地方都是译者的错。

保护制度

 

谁在保护谁？  
从Sean 18岁，在他18岁生日后两周凭借有史以来学员中的最高分进入警察学校后，Sean Renard已经依靠自己生活三年了。他坚韧、随机应变、聪明，是一个不服输的人。孤独，就像之前他曾遇到的任何一个问题一样，只是个需要被克服的障碍。  
通过警察学校他已成为了一个冉冉升起的新星。以更多的从未有过的高分毕业，拥有了自己的排名，并且选择了Portland作为安置的地点。从一开始他就放话出去，只要wesen们遵纪守法他们在Portland就是安全的。  
然后Marie Kessler和他的侄子，接着是协议，再后来超过两个多世纪没现身的最强大的Grimm出现了。而这个Grimm属于他。  
Sean只能猜测就他的处境来说他可能有一点点太舒适了。自从他和Nick同时作为队长和警探联合起来， 之后Sean和Nick最终滚上了床，一切都平衡稳定。  
但没有任何一个会对他当前的情况有所帮助。  
Renard是一个强大的wesen，即使他只是个混血的皇室后裔，但是把自己从控制着他的手腕在头顶上而他的脚尖几乎碰不到地面的铁镣铐中解救出来也是不可能的。他已经试过了。  
Renard很高大，六英尺四英寸（大概193cm），从被吊着的手腕那里看上面还有相当长的链条，这意味着他头顶上的天花板可能有近二十英尺（6.1米左右），他想这很可能是一座仓库。他试着忽略从他被残忍压碎的手腕那里传来的疼痛，这疼痛正沿着他被过度拉伸的手臂飞速向下穿过他由于支撑全身重量而疼痛的手肘和肩关节。  
而手臂的疼痛只是他最小的问题。  
在他的胁腹部（应该是指身体两侧）伤口是被反复伤害的，会让他痛苦让他不舒服让他行动迟缓，但只是他身侧的皮肉撕裂，没有伤到要害，他的左腿才是真正的问题所在。即使设法以某种方式解开悬吊着他的链条，他知道他的腿也会成为拖累。三个伤口，一个明显穿透了他的大腿，又一次，只是皮肉伤，没有伤到动脉，但是三两颗子弹击中了骨头，恰好就是膝关节和膝关节上方。对他的脚来说落地将会是难以忍受的剧痛。事实上走出这里，该死的几乎不可能。  
他闭上双眼，强行压下疼痛，尝试想出一个把自己弄出这里的计划。  
他可行的推测是他的兄弟已经决定把这个Grimm收入麾下，如果Sean消失了那就最好了，但是由于国王——Eric的父亲显然非常不合时宜地（以Eric的视角）找到了他的私生子，并不是说Sean从来没有看到过任何有关这个说法的证据；但是Eric杀死自己的异母弟弟并不会被认同。  
Sean不得不尽力想出如何让自己从镣铐上解放。现在他已经被吊在这里有段时间了，思考变得越来越困难了。  
他一定是失去了意识，因为接下来他知道的就是，门已经被打开了，而Eric正被扔进来。  
“把他放下来。”一个声音咆哮着，充满了如此多的威胁以至于Sean真的畏缩了一下。他从来没有听见他的Grimm如此愤怒，他与Nick的目光相遇了。  
他可以看到暴怒、担忧还有爱。Sean为这爱意感到温暖。  
他被小心翼翼地从镣铐上放下来。随后的事情也许有点模糊，但Sean完全确定下一秒他被他的Grimm紧紧抱在怀中。  
“我找到你了，Sean……你安全了。”他的Nick嗓音中的温暖和爱意向Sean保证他可以安心了。

::grimm::  
第十五天Sean在自己的床上醒来，Nick在他的身边。这个更年轻的男人忧虑地检查Sean的绷带还有Sean腿下支撑用的枕头。  
Nick绅士地亲吻了Sean的额头，这是个惊喜，当他的爱人宣布他正在准备早餐，他听之任之，选择去评估自己的身体。他的手腕疼痛着，用柔软的纱罗织物绷带和某种药膏包扎着，大概是因为擦伤，他没确认。他的肩部和手肘任然僵硬着，但这在预料之中。他的身侧仍然疼痛，但比他曾经设想的好多了，两个相当大但只是普通的绷带，在前胸和后背，没什么难处理的大问题。他有快速康复的优势。  
他的腿，就不是那么好了，大腿被重点包扎着，而他能感觉到绷带下的缝线。他的膝盖真的困扰到了他，某种厚重的支撑物就裹在膝盖下方，Sean可以感觉到包覆物下面的金属，在他膝关节下方几英寸处以另一个包覆物收尾，某种精妙的器械在柔软的绷带下面在支撑用的包裹物下面。这整个事物就在防止他在床上移动的至少有四个的枕头堆里。这处的损伤糟糕的多，他意识到即使有快速的恢复力痊愈也将会是好几周的事情了。  
好一会儿，Sean仔细思考他目前的固定情况属于哪一种，带着几分谨慎地注视着床边斜靠在墙上的拐杖，考虑着在没有帮助的情况下独自到卫生间的可能性。自尊心和现实交战中。最终，现实操蛋的一拳KO了他。没有Nick他压根碰不到自己的脚。  
“Nick。”  
“嗨。”他的爱人出现在门口。  
忽然感到张口结舌，Sean脸涨得通红，挥舞了一只手含糊的示意身体需求。谢天谢地，他的Grimm也脸红了，他明白了。他动手帮助Sean在拐杖的协助下挪步前行。  
早餐是Nick特制的的炒蛋，对Sean来说这是某种玩笑，毕竟他的Grimm厨艺距离完美也就一步之遥。他们可以放松的享受这一刻，Sean感觉被幸福和爱护拂过周身。  
他不习惯于被保护，这是一种新奇但是并不讨厌的感觉。  
Nick移走了托盘，“我要去工作一段时间，Monroe和Rosalee很快就会赶到这里，他们将会照看你直到我能回来为止。”  
Sean微微皱眉，“我很好，这没有必要。”一个表情从他的Grimm脸上一闪而过，非常像是恐惧。  
“拜托。”这个请求是非常朴实的，而Sean让步了，这是他们之间的事。这链接是牢固的，而他不再是独自一人了。习惯这个不太容易，但如果让Nick开心的代价是接受来自狼人和他的狐妖伴侣的帮助……Sean点头。  
“好吧。”  
Nick脸上绚烂夺目的笑容证明这是值得的。他的隐私和尊严对他来说价值连城。但是那个笑容。那是无价的。  
他一定是又睡着了，不舒服的醒来并感到晕眩。有着修长手指的手轻柔的抚过他的额头，某个人从背后把他扶起，抬起他的头，然后说“喝点这个，”他认出了这个声音，即使他不能真正说出确切对应的名字。他喝下了被放到唇边的茶，然后他被协助着躺回他的枕头堆。  
几个小时后他醒来感觉有点反胃，一阵勾人食欲的香味从厨房传来，他又忽然觉得饿了。  
午餐包括Monroe的冬南瓜汤（就是那种黄色的长南瓜）和所有的花色配菜，还有派，樱桃的，是Bud妻子的心意。在Sean吃完之后，Bud帮助他再次去了卫生间。  
他太累没有精力去提问为什么一个水獭怪在干保姆的活，而且他稍微感受到了能淹没他的充满关怀的关注。被帮忙躺回床上，他疼痛的脚再一次被枕头们支撑住，从Sean脑中冒出即使是孩童时他也没有拥有过如此多的关心。  
在Monroe午餐时递给他的药物终于发挥效用的时候，他有一瞬间感到彻底的悲哀，而后他再次坠入梦乡。  
一阵窃窃私语吵醒了他。外面已经黑了，Nick站在床边和一个年轻可爱的鼠精说话。Sean隐约记得对方给曾他测过体温，但他不能确定当时的具体时间。  
“Nick。”他慵懒地咕哝着，为看到自己的爱人而愉悦。  
直到某天Nick Burkhardt在他的队长臂弯中醒来，他将会认为自己送一个相当孤独的人。这是即使和Juliette恋爱的痛苦挣扎中，也总被Nick隐藏的事。  
直到遇到Sean Renard。  
Nick并没有花费太多时间把这个联系起来。在许多方面Sean Renard只是就像他一样。  
Nick并不全部赞同Sean做的事，但他意识到做出每一个决定是出于关心，而且作出决定并不轻松。有时候Sean做的事源自于深深埋藏在他过去的疼痛。  
有时候Sean做的或者决定的事情治愈了Nick的某些冷漠和被损害的部分。这让这个年轻的Grimm耗费了很久去治疗Sean的某些伤痛。  
他很了解他的爱人所以知道Sean困惑于从那些通常被算作Nick朋友的wesen那获得的关心。这也曾经有点困扰了Nick，直到Monroe和Frank解释清楚。  
Nick对他们很重要，作为一个公平公正的Grimm，而Sean是他们的守护者。Nick和Sean对于Portland持续的和平至关重要。  
照Rosalee的说法，这是毫无疑问的。  
保护他们拥有的是更好的选择，对比有可能在某些有残忍无情动机的陌生皇室手下变得非常糟糕。  
Nick是朋友，，以此类推，Sean也是。来自Bud的说法，他似乎已经克服了每次提及Sean的统治地位就畏惧的欲望。  
很晚了，Nick帮助他受伤的爱人再去了一次卫生间，他忍不住感到一点庆幸Sean还没有看到起居室。如果冰河时期降临Portland，他们显然已经准备好了各种毛毯和几套漂亮的手工编织的床单床罩，这里也有足够一个小型军队度过几个月是充足食物。（应该是指起居室堆满了其他wesen送的食物和礼物。）  
Portland是在一个守护者治下的受保护地，但有时候Nick会怀疑究竟是谁在保护谁。


End file.
